


Stuck

by Lexarbear (Apollos_sexy_curls)



Series: 5sos age play [7]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Non-Sexual Age Play, stuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4826054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollos_sexy_curls/pseuds/Lexarbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can't slip into the pit of my mind blocked out from the inside</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stuck 1

Ashton: 3 yr old head space

Calum: daddy 

Michael: uncle 

Luke:Uncle 

Ashton's Pov 

"Ashy come on bud wake up," I hear my daddy say "bud we need to go to the studio." I open my eyes and yawn. I reach up so my daddy can pick me up and change me since during the night I had wet my self. "Daddy I 'ungry" I say as I cling to my daddy. "I bet you are" he says,"Lets get you dressed shall we?" He puts me in some sweats and a pull up. We walk down stairs where the other boys are dressed and eating breakfast. Daddy sets me down in my kiddy chair and starts making me some toast. We finish eating and daddy takes me to my regular bed room. 

"Okay Ashton I need you to get out of your head space." Dadd-lum says. I shake my head getting rid of the baby thoughts. "Yes Calum" I say "I'm back." 

"Okay good now get ready we are leaveing soon" he says as he leaves me to get dressed in my street clothes keeping the pull up on. I grab the stuff I need and I head out to the living room where everyone was ready. 

We file into the van and head to the studio. I stare out of the window on the way there. When we got there we head to the sound booth where my drums and the others instruments were. *time skip 2 hours* 

We've done the music and now we head to vocals. "Hey Ash are you wet?" He asks with the baby bag at his side. "No Calum I'm not wet I'm good" I say as I go into the booth doing my vocals. Thinking about it I usually have gone to the bathroom by now. It's weird I feel like I'm not actually here. I'm still lost in thought when a voice over the loud speaker asks if I'm okay. I just nod my head and continue with the vocals. 

An hour later we were all done and heading home. I was still not in my head space. I usually just wait till I go back in to it but for some reason it's not working. Not realizing that we arrived home Calum breaks my train of thought. 

"Ashy are coming or do you need me to help?" Calum asks. "No Cal I'm good" I say as I get out of the car and head inside. I go inside the house and head to my regular bedroom. I lock the door. I slide my back against the door. I put my head In my hands. For some reason I'm stuck and I can't get back into my head space. I pull at my tips of my hair frustratingly. I can't get out. I want in to my headspace I really need it. I start crying because I can't get in. I'm locked out and I can't get in. I just cry because usually that makes me get in to my head space, but it's not working either. I panic because what If I can't ever get back in. I hear a knock on the door. 

"Ashton it's me Calum are you alright" he asks. I don't reply I just cry. I hear him try to open the door. "Ashton let me in," he says franicly,"Come on Ashton open the door!" "GO Away Calum!" I yell at him. I hear foot steps walking away. I cry silently. I realize I had to go to the bath room. It doesn't feel right going in the nappy. Lucky me to have a separate batroom. I walk to the bathroom doing my business. I lie down on my bed staring at the ceiling. Why can't I slip into my head space why can't I get in side my 3 yr old head space. It's like my 3yr old self is in a prison. Soon I fell asleep... 

(Switch Pov) (also time skip) 

Calum's Pov 

I'm really worried about Ashton he hasn't come out of his room. It's been two days. I've been leaving food by his door for him. Each time I try to open his door he yells go away. He hasn't been this long out of his head space since he started this. I wish he would just tell me how I can help him. 

I even thought of asking michael to kick his door in. All of a sudden I hear a door close silently and then the front door closed. I run to ashtons room seeing the door wide open. 

I quickly text michael. 

TO:Mikey 

Hey Ashton just left and took the car Idk where he left!!! I'm worried about him 

Sent 3:45 pm 

FROM: Mikey 

Hes probably going to go and get some coffee or something 

Receive 3:50 pm FROM: Mikey Just wait for him to come home when comes home confront him 

Received 4:10 pm 

TO:Mikey 

I will thanks Sent 4:11pm 

So that's it I'll confront him when he gets home. 

(POV switch) 

Ashton Pov 

I hate this I'm sick and tired of this I can't slip and it's giving me headaches. I just left the house and took the car needing some fresh air. I go to a coffee shop and order a coffee. I sit in a booth and stared out the window. Sooner then I realize there are some girls staring and whispering while looking at me. I sit there not noticing how many girls are in the coffee shop until one sat down in front of me. 

"Hi Ashton my name is Samantha can I get a picture with you?" She ask. I looked at her and then at the crowd of girls around my booth. I blink at all of them. I finally spoke. 

"Let me do something real quick."I say as I get up around run to the bathroom. Lucky I had my phone on me. I call the first person I see. 'Calum'. I hit the call button. 

It rings two times... 

C:Ashton where are you!! 

I start crying because I hear the worry in his voice. 

A: I need help t-theres a w-whole bunchh of girrlls I'm scared 

C:Ash are you in your headspace right now? I cry harder. 

A: Nooooo I ccan't I'm stttuck ccan't gett in 

C:baby where are you right now 

A:Coffee sshop down the rroad C:I'll be right there 

He hung up as I stay hiding in the bathroom where I'm safe. 

All of a sudden I hear screaming then I got weirdly quiet. The door opens it was calum. I hug him. 

"Calum I'm scared" I cry "I can't gget in myy headsspace." He holds me. 

"It's okay let's get out of here" he says" we'll talk about this when we get home." 

We walk out of the coffee shop past alot of girls we get in the car and drive home. 

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡ 

Thanks for reading tadpoles


	2. Stuck 2

We walk into the house. Calum leads me to the couch and sets me to sit.  
"Now baby tell me what's wrong." He says "I can't slip Calum. I can't it hurts too much to slip. I really don't know any more," I cry as Calum hugs me, " I tried so hard. I just can't slip. Calum please help me. Please..."  
I feel my self falling asleep in calum's arms.

(Switch pov) 

Calum's Pov 

After he started crying in my arms I had a plan. Once he falls asleep I go get his binky and a nappy. Because I just know I can help him into his head space. He falls asleep in my arms. I lie him down on the couch.  
I get up and get a nappy, a binky, and his favorite stuff alligator Mr. Giggles. I head back into the living room where he was curled up on the couch. I stick his binky in his mouth as soon it Touched his lips he quickly takes it and starts sucking on it. I put Mr.Giggles in his arms quickly takes it instinctively and hugs it.  
Now time for the hard part. I move him so that he's on his back so I can put his nappy on. I skillfully pull his pants and boxers down. I lift up his bum slowly and slide the nappy under his bum. I tape the nappy around his waist.  
I discard his pants and boxers in the laundry. I decide to text michael to tell him that I found him.  
TO: Mikey 

I found him he was in a coffee shop with alot of fans around they cornered him in the bathroom  
Sent 6:56 pm  
FROM:Mikey 

Oh is he okay?I'm sorry what is he doing right now how is he?  
Recieved 7:00 TO:Mikey  
Yeah hes okay. He's sleeping rn I put him in a nappy and gave him his alligator and binky. Rn he is doing fine hopefully when he wakes up he will be in his headspace. I'm going to go make dinner while he sleeps so I'll talk to you later night :)  
Sent 7 : 03 pm FROM : Mikey  
K good night :D TTYL 

I look up at him. I get up and go to the kitchen to go see what I can quickly make. I rummage through the cabinets when I find a box of dinosaur shaped mac and cheese. I pull out a pot and start cooking.  
I was half way done when I here whimpering coming from the couch. I turn off the stove and walk over to Ashton who was siting up hugging Mr. Giggles. " Hey baby did you have a nice nap? " I ask. " I made your favorite dinner dinosaur shaped mac and cheese." I say excitedly trying get him excited. 

He just stares at me with his wide doe eyes that has tears brimming his eyes. I sit next to him as he starts crying into my shoulder. I rub his back trying to comfort him as he cries into my shoulder.  
I run my hand through his hair as Ashton moves into my lap i feel the squishing of his nappy.  
"Baby did you go in you nappy?" I ask. He nods his head as he puts his head deeper in my shoulder. I pick him up and take him into the nursery. 

(POV change) (idek where I'm going with this I'm sorry) 

Ashton's pov 

Right now I feel my self on the edge of slipping. When he finished changing me I slipped into my head space. I didnt even realised that it happened. He took me In the kitchen and put me in my high chair. He turns to tell stove and starts doing something. 

I try the best I can to see what he is doing but I can't see. He turns around with two bowls. He puts on my high chair table and one on the table next to me. He sits down and starts eating. I look at him as he eats. I look down at my bowl and fork. I struggle to pick up my fork and use it . I try to get some of the noodles on my fork but they kept on slipping off.  
I barely ate two bites when I tried so many times. Before I knew it I had tears in my eyes. I stare at my bowl as I try to get the dinosaurs in my mouth. 

"Baby do you need help?" Daddy asks. I look at him. "Daddy it hard" I sniffle. My daddy comes and sits in a chair. He grabs my fork and starts feeding me. 

After I finished daddy put away the bowls. I decide I wanted to watch a movie.  
"Daddy can we watches a movies?" I ask as he pick me up and takes me to the couch where my binky and alligator were.  
"Sure baby boy which movie?" He replies.  
"Frozen!!!" I yell as I run and get the movie and put it in. And we watch 

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡ 

Man I'm so sorry I am now sick and my writing app deleted the whole chapter so I had rewrite it all. I write your prompt asap


End file.
